Darkness overpowers the Light
by YYxYandJxS4eva
Summary: Leon, Seth, Marissa and Kimi try to relax by the beach for the summer..but suddenly Seth's older brother, Teo appears. He had turned evil and noone knows why. Can these four friends defeat him? Will Seth successfully free his brother from the darkness?
1. Summary and Characters

Darkness overpowers the light

Summary: Leon, Seth, Marissa and Kimi try to relax by the beach for the summer... but suddenly Seth's older brother Teo appears. 6 months ago something happened to Teo that made him evil. Can these four friends defeat him? And will Seth successfully free his brother from the darkness or will he fail to do so?

Characters:

Leon: age 17, weapon: samurai sword

Kimi: age 17, weapon: scythe

Seth: age 18, weapon: samurai sword

Marissa: age 19, weapon: crossbow

Teo: age 23, weapons: creatures of shadows

Blaze: age 24, weapon: sword

Matt: age 17, weapon: pistol

Yuna: age 18, weapons: daggers

Tai: age 19, weapon: bow & arrow

Mika: age 20, power of healing

Syrax: age 21, weapon: sword

Kyon: age 22, weapon: sword


	2. Chapter 1 The Surfing Accident

Darkness overpowers the Light – Chapter 1: The surfing accident

Leon was resting at his beach house. Summer had finally come. He had invited his best friend Seth, his crush, Kimi and his good friend, Marissa to stay at the beach house. ''Hey Leon!'' shouted Seth. ''You gonna go surfing or what?''

''Fine, if you insist'' replied Leon. Seth grabbed his surfboard and ran into the sea, swam out and surfed. Seth was an excellent surfer and he could do many tricks on his surfboard. Suddenly, out of nowhere a massive wave came towards Seth. He was paralysed with fright. The wave rose up and completely covered him. He lost his balance, causing him to fall into the sea. His head hit a rock and he blacked out.

''Seth!'' shouted Leon. The girls looked on in shock. Leon sprinted to the sea and swam over to Seth. He grabbed him and swam back to the shore. He laid him down on the sand and shook him to try and wake him up. Kimi and Marissa ran over to see if they could help.

''Kimi get something to put under his head'' ordered Leon. Kimi ran off and bought one of the towels. Leon lifted Seth's head and put the towel underneath it and gently put his head back down. He then picked up Seth with the towel still underneath Seth's head and ran back to the house, the girl's following behind. Leon carried Seth to his room and laid him on the bed. They then waited for him to wake up. Suddenly...

YYxYandJxS4eva: what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Darkness overpowers the Light. Sorry the chapter is so short. So are the next 5 chapters, just to warn you.

Seth: wait a second! Why am I the first one to suffer an injury?

YYxYandJxS4eva: Because for the next 5 chapters you are the main character!

Seth: *sigh*

Leon: Don't worry Seth I'll be here for you! *sniffles*

Seth: What is wrong with you Leon?!

Leon: I just love messing with you!

Seth: shut up!

Kimi: Guys, chill don't fight!

YYxYandJxS4eva: She has a point you know! Btw I own all the characters here as I made them up! Btw later on there will be some people who may have the same name as some guys from Digimon and The melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya and Final Fantasy but they are nothing like them! Enjoy the next oncoming chapters!

Seth: Woop de doo Daa!

YYxYandJxS4eva: Hey! *slaps you with a rubber chicken*

Leon: Oooh you just got owned!

Seth: Leon! You get on my nerves sometimes!

Marissa: Aw, cm'on Seth, Lighten up Leon is your best friend after all.


	3. Chapter 2 Unexpected Surprises

Darkness overpowers the Light – Chapter 2: Unexpected surprises

Suddenly the window smashed into thousands of pieces. Leon, Marissa and Kimi spun around to see... none other than Seth's older brother, Teo. 6 months ago, Teo had suddenly turned evil for a reason they did not know. Seth had tried to free him many times, but had failed to do so. A groan sounded from the bed. Seth slowly opened his eyes. He stared at Teo.

''Hello little brother'' said Teo.

''Teo snap out of it!'' cried Seth.

''Perhaps...no''. Leon and the girls glared at Teo. ''Creatures of shadows, come to me!'' shouted Teo. Leon grabbed his sword, prepared to fight. One of the creatures looked like a lion. It was completely black, with red eyes and white fangs. It leapt towards Leon, teeth bared. Leon leapt up and thrust his sword into the Lion and it disappeared.

''Kimi, Protect Seth!'' shouted Marissa. Marissa grabbed her crossbow while Kimi grabbed her scythe. The battle raged on. Teo sent a bolt of lightning towards Seth and Kimi blocked it with her Scythe. Marissa shot one of her arrows at a dark panther, which disappeared like the Lion.

''So long little brother'' said Teo and disappeared into the night sky. Seth started to shake. Leon, sensing his friend's pain reassured him.

''Don't worry, we'll find a way to free your brother from the darkness''. Eventually Seth fell asleep.

''Cm'on guys, we should be going to bed too'' said Kimi.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Well, again sorry for the shortness! What did you think?

Seth: I think you're evil!

YYxYandJxS4eva: Aw don't be mad at me! You won't be the main character for long!

Seth: Right.

YYxYandJxS4eva: It's true! I've already written the fic and now I'm typing it up! You don't know what happens!

Leon: Maybe I'll be the next main character! Cos I'm so hot! *winks at ladies*

Seth: Leon did you take your medication today?

Leon: *gasp* I don't need medication! .

YYxYandJxS4eva: *huggles Leon* It's okay, don't worry!

Seth: Oh geez...

Kimi: Seth stop being horrible to Leon. He's only having a bit of fun. You should too!

YYxYandJxS4eva: Thank you Kimi.

Seth: *goes to emo corner*

Marissa: O_O he has an emo corner?

YYxYandJxS4eva: Seth you are not an emo so stop acting like one!

Seth: Fine, I guess.


	4. Chapter 3 Teo Returns

Darkness overpowers the Light – Chapter 3: Teo returns

Kimi woke up and yawned. She got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen to prepare everyone's breakfast. She walked down the hallway and she suddenly froze. Teo was standing there, a grin etched upon his face. Kimi screamed. Seth, Marissa and Leon immediately got up and rushed to where the scream was coming from. Seth froze. He had fear in his eyes.

''Why Teo! What happened to you! You're not the brother you used to be!''. Seth attempted to attack his brother but Leon held him back.

''Calm down, it's only going to get worse''. ''Leon's right'' said Marissa with tears in her eyes. Teo advanced towards them.

''Stay away from me!'' shouted Seth.

''Well well you still are my cowardly brother''.

''I'm not a coward!''.

''You certainly act like one, denial is never a good thing''. Seth got out his of Leon's grasp, grabbed his sword and attempted to stab his brother. Teo dodged with a smirk. Seth's eyes were burning with rage. Leon, Kimi and Marissa ran in front of Seth, wanting to protect him. Teo sent out 3 creatures of shadows. Kimi grabbed her scythe and destroyed one. Leon and Marissa destroyed the other two. Teo sent two bolts of lightning towards Leon. He barely dodged the attack as one of them hit him on the shoulder causing him to fall to his knees. Marissa ran over to Leon and helped him stand. Teo then disappeared into a black void.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Well, sorry I have to keep apologising for the shortness.

Seth: haha! Leon you got owned! : P

Leon: *glares at Seth*

Marissa & Kimi: *sigh*

YYxYandJxS4eva: Guys don't fight! You guys have all been friends for years! I know you get on each other's nerves sometimes but understand that you have stuck by each other forever! ;)

Leon & Seth: O_O

Leon: okay, I'm sorry Seth

Seth: same here Leon!

YYxYandJxS4eva & Kimi and Marissa: x) awww!

Leon & Seth:

YYxYandJxS4eva: lol


	5. Chapter 4 Earthquake and Answers

Darkness overpowers the Light – Chapter 4: Earthquake and answers

''Leon are you ok?'' asked Marissa.

''I...I think so'' replied Leon. Seth sank to the floor.

''I don't understand'' he said.

''Why would he do this?''.

''Seth...'' said Leon. Kimi went to comfort Seth. Marissa helped Leon downstairs to the living room. They sat down on one of the leather sofas.

''What could have happened to him?'' asked Seth.

''I don't know but we need to...'' said Leon. His words however were cut short as the room began to shake.

''What's happening?!'' yelled Kimi.

''I think it's an earthquake!'' exclaimed Marissa. Suddenly a small table flew across the room and hit Leon on the head, making him fly across the room and he was unconscious.

''Leon!'' cried Kimi. 5 minutes later the earthquake stopped. Kimi, Marissa and Seth ran over to Leon. They laid him on a sofa. 1 hour later Leon opened his eyes.

''Are you ok?'' asked Seth. ''Yeah'' said Leon. ''Are you guys okay?''.

''Yeah it was you who we were worried about''. The next day Marissa had gone to the library in the beach house. She noticed a book titled Curse of The Shadows. She read it and then ran to the living room.

''Guys! I think you outta read this!''. Everyone turned around. Marissa then handed the book to Seth.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Well that went well didn't it! Must apologise for lack of words.

Leon: You are so evil!

Seth: D:

YYxYandJxS4eva: What's wrong Seth?

Seth: You hurt Leon!

YYxYandJxS4eva: O_O

Leon: Don't worry Seth I'm fine

Kimi: xD

Marissa: Yay! Leon and Seth aren't being horrible to each other anymore!


	6. Chapter 5 Journey to Twilight Castle

Darkness overpowers the Light – Chapter 5 Journey to Twilight Castle

''Let's see...'' said Seth.

''The curse of the shadows...One year ago an object was created called the Eternal Shadow orb. It is said that if you come into contact with it, It will make you act evil and you will acquire the creatures of shadows named the Dark Panther, The Black Lion and the most feared, The Skull Dragon''.

''This must be what happened to my brother!'' exclaimed Seth.

''It says there was a way to break the curse by finding the Eternal light orb in Twilight Castle'' said Kimi.

''Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get that orb'' said Marissa.

''It says that Twilight Castle is about half an hour from here'' said Leon.

''Then it won't take long to find that orb'' said Seth. They clambered into the car and headed over to the Twilight Castle. When they got there, they saw it, The Twilight Castle; it was black and quite big. It towered above them as they stood outside the Gates. It was a bit frightening really. They slowly walked up to the door, only to find it was unlocked. They walked inside and everything was cast in shadows.

''Ok let's split up'' said Seth.

''Marissa you go right with Kimi while me and Leon will go left, Use these walkie talkies to communicate'' said Seth and handed them one.

''Ok, see you guys later'' said Kimi. They headed off in their separate ways. Kimi and Marissa opened one of the doors and looked inside.

''It seems as if we're in a ballroom or something'' said Marissa. Meanwhile Seth and Leon walked into a large hall. It was quiet...too quiet. Suddenly they heard a laugh and spun around to see Teo grinning at them. He went towards Leon and grabbed him by the neck. Seth quickly used the walkie talkie to speak to the girls.

''Marissa, Kimi! Come quick! Go up the stairs and to the left, go to the second door to the right! Teo's here! He's got Leon!''. The girls rushed up the stairs and to the second door on the right and ran into the room.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Well, I think that went pretty well!

Seth: Finally! We found the plot! XD

Leon: lol Seth

YYxYandJxS4eva: What's that supposed to mean!

Kimi: Guys I think you'd better run.

Leon and Seth: Good idea *both run*

YYxYandJxS4eva: Get back here!

Marissa: O_O what's going on??

Leon and Seth: *scream*

YYxYandJxS4eva: Mwuhahahaha! Feel my wrath!

Marissa: O...k

Kimi: Well! Read and review! Or the authoress will literally eat you! Be afraid, BE VERY AFRAID.

Seth and Leon: *both nod while running and screaming*


	7. Chapter 6 The Battle

Darkness overpowers the Light – Chapter 6 the Battle

Seth ran at Teo, who called upon the creatures of darkness except for the Skull Dragon. He dropped Leon in the process. Kimi ran over to Leon and Leon sat up.

''You ok?'' asked Kimi.

''Yeah...thanks''. Marissa shot her arrows at the creatures, which disappeared quickly. Seth ran again at Teo, his samurai sword grasped in his hand. He attempted to injure his brother but failed. Teo sent many lightning bolts around the room. Everyone dodged all of them. Teo grabbed a sword he had kept and clashed swords with Seth.

''Brother, why are you doing this?'' asked Seth.

''Maybe because I want to'' said Teo.

''You don't have to do this''

''How pathetic''

''If anyone's pathetic you are''

''Tell you what, since you have annoyed me so, why don't I take your best friend'' said Teo.

''Leon! Run!'' shouted Seth. Leon looked up, but it was too late. Teo grabbed Leon, knocked him out and flew out of the window into the midnight sky.

''No...Leon!'' shouted Seth. He started to cry for his lost friend. Marissa and Kimi tried to comfort him.

''Don't worry we'll find him'' said Kimi.

''Yeah don't worry'' said Marissa. Seth picked up Leon's sword.

''Don't worry I'll find you, no matter what...''.

To be continued...

YYxYandJxS4eva: ooh what's going to happen? Find out in the sequel! The title shall be The Twilight Castle.

Seth: Am I not the main character anymore? *eyes light up in excitement*

Leon: Oo I got kidnapped?

Marissa: Yeah...

Kimi: ZOMG

YYxYandJxS4eva: Lmfao

Leon: It's not funny, you hurt my feelings. *sulks*

YYxYandJxS4eva: ...fine then, sulk, I don't care, why should I care? It's easy to ignore you. You do realise that I am your creator!

Leon: ...

Seth: *comforts Leon*

YYxYandJxS4eva: Awww *fangirl squeals*

Leon: What the heck did you do that for?

YYxYandJxS4eva: You and Seth's friendship!

Seth: Oo

Leon: ...


End file.
